Birth Right
by newyork13
Summary: Follows events of CoLS and CP2. Life for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders for there now is calm, no sign of Johnathan. Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy try to pick up and fix what they can, but a moving portal draws them and Luke back to 1879. They must deal with their ancestors, their own problems from 2007 and the terror that awaits them on Victorian England streets.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing all the credit for this story goes to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Clary remind me why are we going to the City of Bones, to be honest I don't even think I'm allowed to go to the City of Bones for that matter?" Luke asked as he and Clary walked the twelve blocks from his house to the entrance of the City.

"Because I need to speak to Brothers Enoch and Zachariah, and I wanted you to come because I trust you Luke, more than I do anyone else but Jace right now" Clary replied looking down at the pavement. "That and there isn't anything in the Codex that says you can't enter the city."

"I never really read the Codex, to be honest I skimmed" Luke replied.

"I always thought the Codex was required reading and I thought you of all people would have read it?"

"Unlike you Clary I was raised knowing I was a Nephilim, my everyday life instructed me on what was in the Codex. At school yes they asked us to read it, but most of us skimmed, we knew most of it from listening to our parents."

Clary opened her mouth but no words came out as she saw a growing blue circle expanding across the street and moving towards her and Luke.

"Lu-Luke do, do you see that?" Clary asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"Is it what I think it is?" Clary asked warily.

"It most certainly is a portal" Luke replied.

"Then why isn't anyone falling in?"

Luke to, had noticed that the portal was moving.

"Clary to be honest I think it wants us."

"That's what I was afraid off" Clary whispered, reaching for Luke's hand and holding it tight like she was six again on her first day of year two.

* * *

"Alec I know you know he's in there, but if he hasn't opened the door by now, I don't think he's ever going to" Isabelle spoke gently to her brother as they stood in the alley outside of Magnus's apartment.

Alec shook his head, "I'll wait here till he gives in if I have to. I want to talk to him; I _need_ to talk to him."

Isabelle reached out and took Alec's arm forcing him to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You both need time to deal with what's happened, don't jump straight back in. I know how it feels to not have the person you want."

Alec's blue eyes meet Isabelle's brown ones in instant understanding. He'd been too caught up in his own world to realise that, his sister had also fallen in love with someone who was immortal.

"Izzy, I" he whispered.

"I know Alec, I know. Come on we need to go."

Alec looked at the door or Magnus apartment for one more fleeting second before he moved on from Magnus.

"You're the best sister you know right?" Alec asked, but no sarcastic response came in the sound of Isabelle's voice.

"Izzy?" Alec came to a halt beside Isabelle who was just gawking at something ahead of them. Alec looked forward as saw a bright blue portal moving towards them.

"They're not supposed to move are they?" Isabelle asked.

"Not in any of my experiences," Alec answered, drawing his seraph blade from his pocket. "_Castiel_" he said.

"I don't think a Seraph blade is going to help" Isabelle answered.

"It's the only weapon I've got on my other than my Stele."

"Fair enough" Isabelle answered as the Portal moved beneath them.

* * *

Jace rolled over in the infirmary bed that he was confined to, waiting for Clary and Luke's return from the City of Bones. Clary had concocted a bright idea that she hoped would mean that everyone other than would be able to touch him again till the Silent Brothers worked out how to rid his body of the sacred fire. Her bright idea had of course been a rune – of her creation – that she was sure that would work. She'd felt she needed the Silent Brothers approval or the Silent Brothers help – he couldn't remember which one. He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation about the rune he'd had with Clary in his head.

_"What is the rune called again?" he'd asked._

_"Angel's Touch or Angelic Powers, I haven't made up my mind yet. I need to pick the name that would work best with the fundaments of the rune" Clary hadn't looked up from her new sketch pad for designing runes._

_"Right. I say Angelic Powers, it seems to fit my situation."  
"Mm," she answered._

_"Remember Angel's Blood, Sacred Fire. Seems very Heavenly and Angelish if you ask me."_

_Clary had looked up at him like someone had just slapped her._

_"What?" he'd asked._

_"I have a name."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"Heaven's Touch. I mean sacred fire comes from Heaven like Raziel's sword right? So if the rune has the same fundaments or similar fundaments of the sword, I should be able to give other Shadowhunters – Silent Brothers included – the power to be able to touch you again."_

_"I doubt the Silent Brothers will comply, they don't like anything that's not in the Codex or the Grey Book. This rune to them isn't in either them. In other words it's not regulation."_

_"The bonding rune wasn't regulation and they didn't disapprove of that."  
"Alicante was under attack."_

_"So what and anyway when did you start playing by the rules anyway?"_

_He'd pulled back the collar of his shirt to show her the binding runes across his heart. The one's he'd need to be given repetitively since she'd stabbed him, "Because you stabbed me Clary."_

_"I saved you" she'd countered, standing up and flipping through her sketch book till she found what she was looking for. "See this?" she showed him a series of lines that looked like a cross with a spiral starting at the crossing point encircling the entire cross._

_"Yes. Is it another rune you've created?"_

_"Yes. It hasn't got a name yet either, but I hope when it does you won't need any more binding runes. It's a rune to heal vital organs from being stabbed by sacred objects."_

_Jace smiled for what felt like the first time since he'd woken up after Clary had stabbed him._

_"Thank you Clary" he reached out and pulled her down on to the bed and kissed her, "Thank you for walking into my life."_

_"Thanks for frightening me when you did."_

_"Not every love story starts with sunshine and puppies."_

_"No it doesn't" she answered as she curled up beside him._

Jace had barley opened his eyes as he saw the infirmary disappear above him as he fell in the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My light globe is flickering so I can't do my homework. I however can write this in the dark.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Someone thudded down on top of Alec and he felt a searing pain like he burning erupt across the bare skin of his shoulders. He rolled around coming face to face with Jace who was lying on top of him.

"In the name of the Angel! Jace get the hell off of me!" he winced another burning pain tearing through his arms.

Jace rolled off of Alec who was still lying in agony on top of what appeared to be Luke.

"Jace move!" he heard Izzy yell as she rushed past him Stele in hand and after rolling him off of Luke and started applying Iratzes to her brother's burnt body.

* * *

"Jace" he heard Clary's voice and spun on his heal as the redheaded girl ran into his arms and clang to him like he was going to disappear.

"Clary it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere ever again, not getting bound to evil Shadowhunter ever again either," he pressed a kiss to Clary's forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

"You both okay?" Luke asked interrupting this moment.

Jace drew away from Clary but kept hold of her hand, "Well Izzy can't touch me without getting burnt, so she can't attack me for burning Alec."

A hobbling Alec joined the conversation his good arm around Izzy who was supporting him, "It wasn't you're fault where you landed, portals aren't too accurate when it comes to landings."

"Thanks" Jace smiled.

"Well seeing as I don't think I'll be getting the approval of the Silent Brothers anytime soon, I might as well test the rune," Clary decided.

"What rune?" Alec, Izzy and Luke asked in unison.

"The rune which will allow people to touch Jace again without getting burnt. Any volunteers, it should work for both Nephilim and Downworlders."

"I don't take much confidence from that statement Clary" Izzy answered.

"I haven't tested it yet!" Clary snapped. "Somebody volunteer!"

"I will" Luke replied.

"Thank You Luke," Clary replied drawing her Stele from her pocket and approaching Luke. Thankfully it was still there, she was sure she'd lost it in the fall from the portal.

"Is it permanent?" Luke asked.

"In a way it is. It'll only work as long as the person who contains the Sacred Fire still contains the Sacred Fire."

Luke nodded, "So it should go once Jace is ridded of the Sacred Fire?"

"Yes, that is something I am confident about."

"Fine I volunteer to for the Nephilim" Alec said.

"No Alec you're still healing. I volunteer in his place" Izzy replied.

"Okay."

"So where is the rune placed?" Luke asked.

"On the back of the neck" Clary answered.

"I'm going first" Izzy smiled, "Luke could you support Alec for a moment?"

Luke nodded and came over and took Izzy's place.

Izzy had to stoop so that Clary could reach her neck, "What does it look like?"

"To figure eights drawn across each other like a cross, with a J drawn in the lower circle. You need to mark the rune with the first letter of the first name of the person who contains the sacred fire. You also need to feel like you're going to write their full name when you write the letter or it won't work."

"Okay."

Clary brought her Stele to the skin on the back of Izzy's neck and careful marked her with the rune of _Heaven's Touch_.

"Feel any different?" Alec asked his sister after she'd been marked with the rune.

"No" she replied, "What's the rune called anyway?"

"_Heaven's Touch_"

Izzy thought for a moment, "Yeah I think that fits. Right, Jace let us see if I can touch you without getting burnt this time."

Jace approached Izzy and reached out her hand to her which she eventually took after hesitation. She held his hand and didn't wince or look like she was getting burnt.

After a few minutes she let go of Jace's hand and examined her own, "No burn marks. I honestly think there needs to be a book of _Fray_, as well as the Book of Grey."

"Let's just hope it works next time to" Clary replied as she noticed for the first time that her feet were cold. She looked down and for the first time she noticed she was standing in snow. She looked around her and noticed they were standing in the courtyard of an old building its spire pointing to the heavens, "Where are we?"

"The London Institute" Luke replied looking around, "It's been a very long time since I was last here, it looks different but it is the same building."

"What great luck us landing in an Institutes Courtyard and not the Kalahari desert, maybe they can make us a portal to whisk home in" Jace replied sarcastically.

"Jace shut up" Alec chastised.

"Someone should knock on the door?" Luke suggested.

"I will" Jace answered.

"You're not going near anyone that isn't marked with _Heaven's Touch_ or is me Jace Herondale" Clary answered.

"Well that leaves me doesn't it" Isabelle smiled and walked over to the door and knocked three times. The rest of the group gathered behind her at the bottom of the stairs.

A few minutes passed before the door was opened and Isabelle did a double take, because she was sure that Alec was behind her at the foot of the stairs not standing write in front of her. The boy in front of her had the same black hair she and Alec (and once Max) had shared. His eyes though a few tones darker Blue were Alec's the shape and the feeling of urgency and worry she sensed form them was the same she got from Alec. "You know, I've never much fancied fancy dress parties, always ends with someone developing demon pox. At least in my experiences anyway. I'm Will by the way, William Herondale." Isabelle heard Jace suck in breath behind her, he was just as stunned as she was.

* * *

_**I kinda strive off reviews, so if you have any I'd love to hear/read them or however you want to send them to me.**_

_**K. x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm Australian its 2:43am and not the summer holidays. Well looks like school will be a battle tomorrow. This chapter is kinda Will's prelude to meeting the MI gang. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It had been three months since the events of Cadair Idris and everyone who found a home within the walls of the London Institute in the months prior to that were still adjusting. Adjusting to Henry's wheelchair, Jessamine being a ghost, Sophie's assent, proposals of marriage, wedding preparations, the impending arrival of little Charles _Buford_ Fairchild and most of all that Jem no longer walked the wooden floors of the Institute or kept Will in line when no one else could and that the soothing sound of his violin no longer wafted through the halls.

Will Herondale was having the hardest time, he'd lost his Parabati, he'd lost his best friend and he still slept some nights – even now – on what was once Jem's bed and cried himself to sleep. During those nights, Tessa would hear him from across the hall and sneak into Jem's room also and curl up beside him and hold him till he fell asleep. She was there for every nightmare that woke him, and every horrid thought that kept him from going back to sleep afterwards.

"Tess, are you awake?" Will asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake last night."

Tessa sat up and looked Will in the eye, "Don't say you're sorry over this Will, we all miss him, but none of us will miss him the way you do."

Will took Tessa's hand, "Don't do this to yourself Tess, don't say I miss him the most, you miss him just as much."

"I, I – " Tessa started crying before she was able to stop.

Will sat up and took Tessa in his arms and allowed her to cry. He was fully aware that this was the first time she'd actually cried over Jem. She'd spent too much time trying to be strong for him that she hadn't allowed herself to mourn for Jem.

"Oh, Tess. My beautiful Tess," he whispered rubbing her back.

* * *

"So what is everyone going to do today?" Cecily asked trying to break the silence that constantly engrossed the dining room.

"Read" said Tessa.

"Throw stuff" Will replied and Gabriel inclined he'd be doing the same.

"Wedding preparations" Sophie and Gideon said together.

Neither Charlotte of Henry said anything and continued eating their breakfast.

Cecily set her knife and fork down on the table with a bang, "You know what I'm sick of you all moping around the institute."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW JEM!" Will yelled at Cecily. He then rose from the table and stormed out of the room.

Tessa took a piece of toast, from Will's bread and butter plate before going after him.

"You need to be careful around him," Sophie suggested.

Cecily glared at Sophie across the table. "You think you know my brother better than I do?" she asked.

"Actually I think I do!" Sophie answered.

"Girls" Charlotte said softly, "If you are both going to live under this roof you will acknowledge that William is still upset. James is William's Parabati and he is mourning for him and for the record neither of you know William the way that James and Tessa do. So please stop arguing. William will come around when he chooses to."

Cecily and Sophie were both rather taken back by Charlotte and returned to their breakfast.

* * *

Will and Tessa watched the events fold out in the courtyard from an upstairs corridor window of the Institute.

"Who do you think they are?" Tessa asked.

"Shadowhunters I think, I can't be sure" Will answered.

Tessa pulled the blind back, "I think one of them is injured, maybe we should go and help?"

"How much help are we going to be, if they're Shadowhunters, they'll just going to use an _Iratze _on them," Will replied.

"That is beside the point," Tessa answered folding her arms across her chest.

Will shook his head and glanced back out the window and watched as the smaller red headed girl drew a rune onto the back of the neck of the taller black haired girl in their group. Even with his extraordinary eyesight Will couldn't tell what the rune was, but he was sure it was one that wasn't in the Grey Book.

"Now they're holding hands" Will scoffed.

"It's sweet" Tessa smiled.

"Hardly."

"Well I take don't great confidence that our impending marriage will be a success from such a statement William Herondale."

"Tess," Whined Will not looking at her as he continued to watch the congregation in the courtyard.

"Don't _Tess_ me William," Tessa replied storming off down the corridor.

Will watched the female Shadowhunter who'd been marked before holding hands with the blonde make her way towards the front door of the institute. Even three stories from the door, William heard the knock.

"I'LL GET THE DOOR!" he called taking off at a sprint and nearly knocking one of the Institutes two nearly scullery maid's Sian to the ground. He didn't stick around to listen to hear her swear at him in Welsh. To be truthful nothing she had yet to swear at him in Welsh, was unable to match the reply she'd gotten from him.

* * *

_**No reviews, I feel neglected. :'(**_

_**K. x **_

_**:'(**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I should be working on my assignments and studying, but Shadowhunter misadventures are much more interesting that analysis and essays. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Once Isabelle found her voice she rebuked the statement that _William Herondale_ had made about fancy dress, "Fancy dress us? Yeah right, you look like you're dressed for a Victorian Ball and anyway Demon Pox is just a myth Shadowhunter parents tell their children to scare them."

William Herondale examined his attire, "Dragon Pox a Myth! Have you been living under a rock? And my clothes are more suited to walking through the down trodden streets of Victorian London at night, I do believe."

_"Gah!"_ Isabelle thought to herself. _"He was exactly like Jace."_

"Well are you going to introduce me to your friends or just leave me standing here in the cold?"

_Thermos_ runes came to Isabelle's mind but she pushed the though aside before something slipped past her lips that she couldn't take back.

"Earth to whoever you are?" the blue eyed Alec replica waved his hand in front of her face, trying to return her attention to the present. Or was it the past? She had no clue what the date was either.

"My name is Isabelle okay!" she snapped.

"Temper, temper. A lot like Gabriel Lightwood are you related to him?"

Behind her she heard Alec take a deep breath as if he had something to say. Him and his hours spent ploughing through Shadowhunter family trees had always ended with her listening to a lecture. Though, she never retained any of the information.

"Alec shut up!" Izzy turned to her brother who was now supported by Jace. Clary must have marked Alec.

* * *

The rune on the back of Isabelle's neck was definitely one that he'd never seen before. When he'd been watching from the upstairs window he'd been right.

"What's that rune on the back of your neck? I've never seen it before; it's certainly not in the Book of Grey."

"No it's not," Isabelle answered.

"Well until I know your name and what on earth that rune means, you are not taking one foot inside the Institute."

"Fine. Fine. You've met me I'm Isabelle, that's my brother the black haired guy. Blondie supporting him is Jace."

"Hey!" Jace retorted and Isabelle ignored him.

"Shortie is Clary and that leaves Luke our resident Werewolf previously Nephilim friend. He's Clary's stepfather. There you've met us."

"Met you maybe, but that rune on your neck is a completely different story."

_"Jace! Warn me next time" Alec cringed, "Thanks Luke"_

"You want to know why she, Alec and Luke are marked with that rune. It's because of me" he reached out and grabbed Will's army and an electric shock ran through him and burnt Will's arm.

"What is the name of the Angel was that?" Will winced, examining the burn mark on his arm.

"Sacred Fire" Clary explained coming up the stairs her stele firmly in her hand. "It burns within Jace. I stabbed him through the heart with Glorious to save him," she took Will's arm as she spoke and drew an _Iratze_ onto his skin.

"Glorious? Unlikely story," Will scoffed.

Jace grabbed Will's other arm burning it as well, only earning a stern frustrated look from both Clary and Isabelle.

_"Women,"_ he thought. _"He was never going to understand them."_

"Do you believe me now?" Clary asked.

Will pondered his answer for a moment, "Not going to say that I do or that I don't, because you haven't explained that blasted rune to me."

"Fine" Clary breathed. "That ruin is called _Heaven's Touch_. It allows people to touch Jace without getting burned by the Sacred Fire. _I _created it."

"You created a rune? That's impossible."

"It's her special talent" Jace replied.

"And what would yours be then?" Will asked, quiet sure he'd have one.

"Looking deviously handsome while breaking womens hearts since nineteen –"

"JACE DON'T!" Luke yelled.

"Ninety-one."

"Nineteen-ninety, what?" a new voice joined them.

"One, Charlotte. Nineteen-ninety-one," Will replied confused.

"I think William it would be best if you should invite these people inside," Charlotte suggested.

William looked at Charlotte like he was fine and hadn't gotten his own way, "But, but the rune?"

"Rune? What Rune? Invite them inside. Why you left them in the cold for this long is beyond me."

* * *

The four Shadowhunters and Luke were jammed onto the same hard old fashioned sofa in the sitting room of the institute.

"I feel like the Inquisitor is going to spring in an interrogate us," Jace said shifting around trying to get comfortable.

"As long as it's not your Grandmother Jace, I don't feel like being locked up in the City of Bones," Izzy replied.

"That was one time and for the record she didn't know I was her Grandson; even I didn't know I was her Grandson," Jace replied. "Anyway I don't even know what year it is, so she might not even be alive."

"That Shadowhunter William wasn't?" Izzy asked not sure if the Alec replica had been named William, Wilber, Wilbert or Wilson.

"How are we supposed to know" Jace answered with a shrug.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Never mind his name then. He said that his clothing was fine attire to walk the down trodden streets of Victorian London."

"Well it's sometime between 1837 and 1902," Luke answered.

"A time frame marvellous, but that means were stuck in Victorian London and don't even get me started on the Ducks." Jace replied sarcastically earning him a slap from Clary.

"What was that for?" Jace replied.

"For being an insufferable know-it-all and Duck hater," Clary replied quoting the _Harry Potter_ books.

"Know it all me? Hardly. Attuned to learning and retaining information maybe and for the record ducks are evil and scheming. I assure you that they will attempt to take over the Clave and Covenant and make us their slaves to take over Planet Earth."

"Johnathan" Clary said through gritted teeth.

"Johnathan, who me? My name's Jace, nice to meet you."

"Jace," Luke warned. "You know what she meant and right now I think that Johnathan is the least of our worries. We appear to be in Victorian London and he is back in 2007. We can't do much from here, so if you want to tell us why you hate ducks do not, and I repeat do not use them as a metaphor for Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern."'

"Okay I'm sorry, but he might as well be a duck. It's less than he deserves and when we meet again I'll drive a Seraph Blade through his heart."

"Remember that thought" Alec suggested. "Because while we're here you might forget it with everything else you have to remember, comprehend and understand."

"What do you mean by that?" Izzy inquired.

Alec looked at her confused, "Did you ever listen to me telling you about Shadowhunter family trees?"

"Barley. They were not the most interesting conversations we have had dearest Brother," Izzy answered.

"Well the people that live within the walls of this Institute right now are our ancestors."

Jace, Clary and Izzy froze up.

"You don't mean that Jace is related to your Replica do you Alec?" Izzy asked.

Alec nodded, "He is, and you and me Izzy, because we're replicas of _my_ Replica's younger sister."

The door pushed open and the Shadowhunter named Charlotte entered the room closely followed by two other young Shadowhunters. One of whom they all recognized instantly – _William Herondale_.

"Did they hear anything?" Clary asked Jace in hushed tones.

Jace tapped the _Listening _rune on his forearm, "Nothing."

* * *

_**I don't think Will likes Jace. I also don't think Jace likes Will.**_

_**K. x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: My Maths assignment draft is due to day and I haven't even started. Looks like my imagination got away from me again. Also the fact that I can't see ****_City of Bones_**** till Friday is getting frustrating. I also wrote the Epilogue for this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Charlotte sat down in the east chair across from the '_invaders,'_ that Will had so kindly named them. However to her the just looked like a group of young, confused and anxious Shadowhunter who wanted to go home. Not much different then Will had been when he first arrived at the doors of the institute begging for shelter and to be trained.

"I am Consul Charlotte Fairchild; it's a pleasure to meet you. However I am curious to understand how you ended up here?" Charlotte was kind and gentle towards them not wanting to frighten them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Consul Fairchild," the oldest of the group smiled. "I am Lucian Graymark, though commonly known now as Luke Garroway."

"I take it Lucian that you are the leader of these Shadowhunters?" Charlotte asked.

Lucian shook his head, "These four lead themselves. I however lead a werewolf pack in New York City."

"You're a werewolf?" Will had said one of them was a lycanthropy, he just hadn't specified which.

"Yes, I was bitten when I was in my early twenties while I was still living in Idris."

"So in blood you are still a Nephilim?"

"A bite can change who you are, but blood is what you are," Lucian answered. "So yes I am still a Nephilim, in blood at least. I am more attuned to my life as a werewolf now."

"As long as you are happy with your life, I believe that, that is all that matters," Charlotte smiled. "Now I need to ask who are you young Shadowhunters and where did you come from?"

Lucian looked at the four young Shadowhunters who shook their heads, like they were agreeing to an asked question simultaneously.

Lucian nodded, "They'll allow you to know their first names, their last names however they will reveal when the feel they can trust you completely."

Charlotte pondered what Lucian had said, "I believe that is fair enough considering the circumstances and as Consul it is in my mandate to approve these decisions."

"You've been Consul all of three months Charlotte," Gabriel remarked.

"That is enough Gabriel. I asked you to be here because I understand you want to redeem yourself after what occurred, and I believe that you could one day take over an Institute."

"Just not this one," he mumbled.

"I was under the impression that Aloysius Starkweather had taken a liking to you, or was I just misinformed by Cecily?"

"No Charlotte," was all he answered before sitting down in the remaining arm chair and watched the new Shadowhunters with interest.

"Now where was I?" Charlotte asked herself, baby brain Jem would have once said. She pushed the thoughts of Jem out of mind. The thought of him hurt her to.

"Their names and place of residence," William answered.

"Thank you William, so what are your names so that I no longer have to colloquially refer to you as _young Shadowhunters_?"

The blonde haired Shadowhunter took a deep breath, "I am Jace." He then motioned to two dark haired Shadowhunter; the boy looked strikingly like William, "Alexander and Isabelle, most commonly known as Alec and Izzy."

"And I am Clarissa, or preferably Clary" the remaining Shadowhunter replied. Until this moment Charlotte hadn't noticed the deepness of her curling ginger hair, or how much it reminded her of Henry's.

Gabriel meanwhile made a mental note on the name Alexander, it somehow seemed important that he remembered that particular name.

"Where are you from?" William asked.

Jace grinned, "We are from New York City like Luke, in the good year of our Lord 2007."

"So you are from the future, how did you come to be here?" William asked now intrigued by the whole situation.

"A portal," they all said together.

After fleeting glances at her companions Clary continued, "It just opened up under us and we fell in. There wasn't much we could do to avoid the situation."

"I understand perfectly," Charlotte replied repressing a smile. The smile though would be to acknowledge the success of one of Henry's inventions. However Magnus also held claim to portal creation.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No," Alexander replied. "We were just minding our own business, and then we were falling on top of each other into the courtyard."

"I guess that I can believe that. What about you William, and you Charlotte?" Gabriel replied.

"I do, and so does William," Charlottes response was quick and sharp. It also cut off William from having the chance to something sarcastic and irrelevant to the situation. "Now William was saying something about a Rune, that wasn't in the Book of Grey, is that true?"

Clary nodded, "I created the rune among others. This one is called _Heaven's Touch_ it allows people to touch Jace without getting burned."

"Why would someone be burned by touching Jace _or _Jace burning them?" Charlotte was curious by the whole situation, but as Consul this Rune situation could harm the Clave. She refused to let harm come to the Clave while she held the position of Consul.

"Because sacred fire runs through my veins," Jace answered.

"How is that possible?" Charlotte asked.

Jace pulled back the collar of shirt the scares of the _Iratzes_ over his heart still burning strong, "Clary stabbed me through the heart with Glorious. The Sword of the Archangel Michael, the sword –"

"The sword Joshua fought with at Jericho and the sword that cut down Samael. I am aware of the blade Jace," Charlotte motioned him to continue retelling the story.

"Clary stabbed me through the heart because I had been bound to her brother Johnathan. He was born half Shadowhunter, half Demon. While their mother was pregnant with him she was unknowingly fed the blood of Lilith and became half demon. He is a Dark Shadowhunter, but not a Demon exactly."

"Seems to be a lot of half this, half that going on these days," William laughed.

"Pardon?" Jace asked.

"A story for a rainy day I am afraid," William smiled cheekily.

Jace shook his head in disbelief because on a rainy day there were more important things than stories, "I believe rainy days are more suited to doing everything possible to avoid ducks. They are evil and I don't trust them."

"Did you say you don't _trust_ Ducks?" he'd been sure only he hated ducks.

"William you can either leave or stay put and stay silent," William choose the later, wanting to hear more about the dark Shadowhunters."

"So when Clary stabbed you the bond broke?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?" confirmation over this was all she required to trust Jace.

"We're positive it's him, because when the bond was broken I no longer felt like half of me was missing. I felt whole again," Alexander assured her.

"I take it that you and Jace are Parabati Alexander?"

"Yes."

Will got up suddenly and left the room.

"Did I say something?" Alexander asked worried.

Charlotte shook her head, "No it wasn't you. Three months ago his Parabati became a Silent Brother; he is still mourning his loss as we all are. Though can we please return to the topic of the rune as we are constantly distracted?"

"Right," Jace said softly. "Well when Clary stabbed me and freed me from Johnathan, she imbedded the sacred fire within me and now I can't touch anyone without burning them. It isn't a violent burn, but a burn enough. I did give Brother Zachariah quite a shock when I burnt him."

"Brother Zachariah?" oh Jem, Charlotte thought. Even in 2007 he was still bound to the Brotherhood.

"Yes. He touched my hand and I burnt him. Then it just started happening to everyone I touched and it was getting frustrating for us all so Clary's came up with _Heaven's Touch_ so that people could touch me and not get burnt, return our lives to some normalcy."

"Clary how to do you create runes, how are able to?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I've always been creative, I've always drawn. When I found out I was a Shadowhunter, I also found I had a talent to create runes. I've only created," Charlotte watched as Clary marked off the runes she'd created on her fingers. "I've created four; I'm currently working on a fifth. Another one to help Jace, we need to constantly apply Iratzes and blood replacement runes to his hearts. It is all that is keeping him alive. Because wounds made by Archangel Swords are particularly difficult to heal, you see."

"I see" Charlotte assured them.

"Clary forgot to mention that normal runes are ten times more powerful when she draws them," Isabelle added her first significant piece of information to the situation.

"That is significant, how is that possible?"

Clary shifted around where she sat obviously unsettled by the question, "Because where my brother has Demon blood running in his veins, because it was fed to our mother while she was pregnant with him, I have Angel blood. The blood of the Angel Ithuriel was fed to my mother when she was pregnant with me; the same blood was fed to Jace's mother when she was pregnant with him. Ithuriel is the reason I can create Runes and why Jace's shadow hunting abilities surpass all other Shadowhunters. We've literally been touched by an Angel."

"_My _Angel," Tessa's voice interjected.

"Tessa."

* * *

_**So review if you want to. The bad guy makes their appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**K. x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I'm really sick, so if this chapter makes no sense whatsoever I am really sorry. Just review it and I'll explain what's going on.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The sea swelled and surged against the White Cliffs of Dover beneath her feet. The grass on the cliffs soft on the calluses of her swollen feet. The sun set over the skyline, turning the world dark. It had taken her three years to travel here from her home in Y Rhiw, Wales but every hour, every minute, every second she'd known her purpose. Her purpose was to become the _Dryw_ she knew she was. Deryth was no Warlock or Faerie, nor was she someone who had fitted into her family. Her blonde hair was nearly white, her eyes a vibrant violet. She had been an outcast, in her family, in her town. On her fifteenth birthday, yet another day like any other to her family she had fled into the woods. The woods around Y Rhiw had always called for her, longed for her and she too had yearned for them. It was on that day her fifteenth birthday in the woods she had met Alona. They shared the same vibrant purple eyes, but Alona's hair had faded to grey, like the life that held her to earth was dying.

_"Medeni," Alona's voice became one with oak trees around her as she summoned Deryth, but the name her parents had given her._

_Deryth had found Alona is a small hut, far deeper into the woods than she'd ever gone or been allowed to go._

_"Dewch allan Medeni ifanc, yn dod yn un â'r goedwig. Dod yn un gyda'r derw mawr, Deryth," the trees had called to Deryth in Welsh and then in English, "Come forth young Medeni, become one with the woods. Become one with the great oak, Deryth."_

_"What do you want from me, what am I?" Deryth had asked the trees._

_It was at that moment that Alona had emerged from the small hut, a small light glowing in the palm of her had._

_"You Medeni are a Dryw, a Druid. Tied to the Great Oak Deryth. Deryth is by right your true name, your only name. You, Deryth are summoned to take on the work that Alona can no longer. Our life is fading, and we still need to teach you about your heritage, your Dryw life."_

_Deryth gulped, "Tied to an Oak Tree?"_

_Alona nodded, "To the Great Oak of the Forest. When I was your age Athdara called for me and I tied myself to the Great Oak Alona. Before I die I must assure you can tie yourself to Deryth and continue the work of our people. In three days Alona will fully relinquish her powers to Deryth and I will die and no longer be a Great Dryw. In three days you become the Great Dryw and your purpose in this life will be shown to you on the forth."_

_"So then why me, how am I a Dryw?"_

_"You were born with the Violet eyes and snow white hair of our people. You were blessed by the spirit of Quennell. The first Great Dryw of the Forest."_

_There must have been a reason she was chosen, "Why me, why not my siblings?"_

_"Deryth," the trees and Alona whispered. "You were born the day that Pontfadog, the greatest oak of Wales began to grown in 802. Quennell tied herself to Pontafadog's daughter, when she became a druid and it has been like that all along."_

_"Does that mean that Deryth is Alona's daughter?"_

_"Yes Deryth," Alona's eyes watched Deryth with wonder. "Though child you are not my kin, like Deryth and Pontfadog are kin. You are here to assure that Deryth's daughter Adara is tied to her Dryw one day. You are also called to fulfil the destiny that Quennell and all children ask of you."_

Deryth had then stayed with Alona for the three days after she found her. Alona taught her the chants, runes, spells and potions of their people, and Deryth came to find she felt she finally belonged. On the third day Alona took her to the roots of her oak Alona. It was there in Deryth's arms that Alona passed, leaving Deryth as the Great Dryw. A surge of power rushed through her like the lives of all Great Dryw's became one with her. The surge led her to _Deryth _and resting at the base of her trunk was a message carved into stone in both Welsh and English.

_"Rydych yn cael eu galw gan Quennell i newid y dynged ei ffrind, a phan fyddwch yn gwneud y bydd y ddau yn cael ei aduno ac yn gallu llunio y byd yn y ddelwedd y maent breuddwydio. Gwyliwch rhag y sacrife bydd angen i chi wneud yn enw gwir gariad."_

_"You are called by Quennell to change the fate of her friend, and when you do the two will be reunited and be able to shape the world in the image they dreamed. Beware of the sacrifice you will need to make in the name of true love."_

* * *

"Are you Deryth?" a male voice asked.

Deryth looked up, his eyes were a violent red, "And if I am?"

"I would tell you that I am the friend who awaits you. I am Cadoc. I knew Quennell before she was bound to her Great Oak, when she was just Heulyn. We grew up together in Cymru and fell in love. I however was bitten by a child of the night and she became a Dryw to save me. She was however unsuccessful and eventually her death tore us apart. Her legacy however lives on in you."

Deryth smiled, "My prophecy told me I needed to be aware of a sacrifice I would need to make in the name of true love."

Cadoc grinned deviously, "Yes. Each of the Great Dryw of the Oak have been given the same prophecy, none have yet to succed."

"Then what then says that I will?" Deryth asked.

"Because four Nephilim touched by the Angel Ithuriel now walk this earth together. When Alona died, the power surge of you and Deryth becoming one pulled them together and sealed their fates. You have to kill the two who have been scared to love in fear of hurt. Be aware that they are the two greatest Nephilim warriors to ever walk this Earth."

Deryth laughed a cold hearted laugh, "Well I am the Greatest Dryw. I also assure you Cadoc that in the last three years my powers have grown to be more powerful than any Dryw to ever walk this Earth, and when I succeed you will be freeded of you curse. I _promise_ you."

Cadoc stood still his eyes alight with a memory he had long forgotten, "When did you? How did you?"

"To be honest Cadoc, I don't think I ever left," Deryth smiled, the same memory flickering in her mind.

* * *

"Your Angel, what do you mean your Angel?" Jace asked defiantly. "Because as far as I understand Ithuriel is mine and Clary's Angel."

"You're not bound to him like I am!" the girl yelled at him.

"Didn't you hear what Clary said? His blood runs in our veins we are bound to him in a way that no one ever could be."

The girl walked up to him her grey eyes met his Gold ones, "He is the reason I am alive, he is the reason I survived."

"Tess," Will's voice was soft as he took her arm and pulled her away from Jace.

She pulled herself out of Will's grip and looked back at Jace, "You have _no_ right to claim that Ithuriel is yours."

"Neither do you," Jace answered.

"Yes, I _do_. I was born of a Shadowhunter and a Demon, and you would know the impossibility of that."

Jace froze the words slicing into him like a knife. He knew that was true. Johnathan was born of just Lilith's blood, this, this girl appeared to born of Demon's flesh. "Then how?"

Tessa slipped her hand into the pocket of her dress. When she removed it she showed him the figure of a clockwork Angel.

"Ithuriel was trapped in here and given to my mother. She was wearing the Angel when I was conceived, he gave me life. I was conceived of an Eidolon demon and an unmarked Shadowhunter. There is no name to describe what I am, because I am a Nephilim and I am a Demon. Can I be said to be both a Warlock and a Shadowhunter? No. What I am is a survivor, and you, you have Ithuriel's eyes," she turned away from Jace

"I have what?" Jace grabbed her hand without thinking.

"You have the eyes of the Angel Ithuriel, maybe you are also bound to him," she let go of his hand; the silence she left was ghostlike.

Clary was lost for words, "Jace you touched her."

"So?"

"Jace you touched her and she _wasn't_ burnt."

* * *

_**Review please lovlies, I love hearing your ideas and critiques so that I can make the next chapter even better than the last. Any ideas you want to me to write about. And I'm sorry my writing isn't as detailed as it could be, and I won't say it's because I'm sick (even though I am). I also just deleted the next chapter from my laptop, it didn't come out the way I wanted so you could be waiting a little longer than normal for it. Though that begs the question of 'how many people actually read this story?' Any who if you could choose one ID character to have discover their relationship to an MI character, who would it be and why?**_

_**K. x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still sick, and my football team lost by 67 points yesterday afternoon so I'm upset about that to. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I don't know what you think about the situation William, but it does not feel right," Tessa who perplexed by the whole situation, was pacing the length of her bedroom.

Will who was lying on Tessa's bed had his nose in A Tale of Two Cities, "What about Lucie, I think Lucie would be a beautiful name?"

Tessa stopped pacing and faced Will, "Beautiful for what?"

Placing the book down Will sat up and looked up at Tessa, "To name our daughter."

"William!" Tessa fumed, "We, we talked about this. Yes I did say I would marry you, but I do not intend to talk baby names until I am with child, and, and anyway we cannot be sure if I will even be able to have children. Besides I don't want to have children for at least five years from this present moment."

"Tess," Will sighed.

"Anyway that is not what I asked. I asked what you think about the current situation."

"Right," Will paused to think. "Well, I think we just wait the situation out and see what happens."

"What about the fact that Alec looks like you, Isabelle looks like Cecily. Not to mention that Clary and Jace are bound to Ithuriel. Also Jace has Ithuriel's eyes. What about Lucian? What is a step-Father?"

"And they won't tell us their last name, I know it's strange. You need to remember that this isn't their home Tess, their home is New York City 2007."

Tessa sat down on the bed next to will, "And that 2007, that's over 130 years into the future. They might know what happened to Jem, or what happened to us. They could know everything."

"They might, though I think that depends on what their last names are Tess," Will replied.

"I think we need to summon Magnus."

"What why? He said in not so many words that if he was disrupted this week, he would blow up the Institute."

"Well," Tessa responded. "I think he'll be intrigued by the situation, and will want to help."

"God help me" Will uttered.

Tessa knew he hadn't wanted her to hear but she had. She smiled as she walked out of the room to go summon Magnus for a meeting.

* * *

Clary, Jace and Luke sat in the library discussing what had happened in the last few hours.

"Maybe it's because she's bound to him, like you and Clary are?" Luke suggested.

Jace who had been lying on the floor spoke up, "Though I didn't say anything to miss I'm half this and half that, Clary and I can't be bound to an Angel that is dead."

"That doesn't mean he isn't dead in Heaven. Just that form of him is dead," Clary suggested, though unsure if what she had said had made sense to Luke and Jace.

"It's possible," Luke answered. "But please don't summon another Angel to ask them, summoning Michael was a catastrophe in itself."

"I for the record didn't summon the Angel. Angel summoning was performed by Clary and Co," Jace exclaimed.

Clary kicked him with her foot, "Not the time for sarcasm."

"I'm a Herondale, Miss Fairchild. Traits like sarcasm and creativity appear to run in families," Jace answered.

"Good save," Clary answered.

"I know," Jace chimed.

"Don't push it Jace. Anyway I don't actually think it has anything to do with Ithuriel, Jace has heavenly fire inside of him. No one should be able to touch him unless they're marked with Heavens Touch."

"She said she was special," Jace indicated as he got up from off the floor, and walked over to one of the lower bookcases.

Clary covered her face in her hands, "Jace please she never said that. This situation is as frustrating for me as it is for you."

"Frustrating for you?" Jace exclaimed, "No one other than you has been able to touch me without getting burned for the last four months. Yes things did change with Heavens Touch, but Tessa she wasn't marked. Clary she wasn't marked and you said so yourself she wasn't burnt. I want to know why and I don't. I hate having the heavenly fire inside of me. I just want everything to go back to normal. That I know is impossible. Because as long as we are here nothing is normal, but as long as your brother is rampaging through 2007 it's not normal there either."

"Jace has made a point Clary," Luke voice was cautious as if he feared either Clary or Jace would explode from his statement. Thankfully neither of them did.

"You know if Magnus was here, he'd make sense of all this" Clary sighed.

"Until he apologises to my Parabati I refuse to within two hundred metres of that glittering, pant less, gay warlock."

"Don't let Magnus here you say that," Luke tried to refrain from laughing, because he would have loved to have seen the High Warlocks response.

"Don't let Magnus here what?" the voice was familiar though it was spoken with a British accent, instead of the New York accent they were all accustomed to.

"Magnus Bane," Clary gulped as she took in Magnus attire. The fact he hadn't discovered glitter was what she noticed first, and the second was that he wasn't wearing anything eccentric. Unless Clary counted that his trousers were bright green, but considering what she'd seen him in it seemed quite normal.

Magnus cat eyes observed them with great interest, "You're not from here I assume? However though you know who I am and yet I have no clue how I am supposed to know you?"

"We're from the future" Jace supplied. "Had a tad bit of trouble with a portal, opened up out of nowhere."

Magnus shook his head, "Impossible portals can't open unless they have had the right runes placed upon them."

"And how would you know that?" Clary asked.

"Well I helped create them. That is however beside the point, Mr Herondale and Miss Gray summoned me while I was packing to leave, and they said it was quiet urgent. I take it you three must be involved?"

"Yes," Jace replied emotionlessly. It may not be the exact Magnus who broke Alec's heart, but it was still the one who would. "Please excuse me Magnus, I need to go warn my Parabati," Jace strode out of the room without another words.

"Warn his Parabati about whom?" Magnus asked confused.

"Magnus I assure you that you don't want to know," Clary answered.

* * *

"By the Angel how do you fight wearing corsets?" Isabelle asked Sophie as she laced the back of her dress.

Sophie laughed, "You don't wear dresses when you fight. You wear fighting gear."

"I should've known that" Isabelle mumbled.

Sophie finished lacing Isabelle's dress and turned her around, "I take it that the time you come from you wear fighting gear a lot?"

"Most of the time, I hardly wear mundane clothing. When I do wear mundane clothing though, I'm able to fight in it."

"Well that sounds a lot more sensible. The men can usually fight in their mundane clothing. Trying to fight in dresses is a skill that honestly only Charlotte possesses, though I haven't had much practice."

Isabelle tilted her head confused.

Sophie smiled the memory of her ascension bright in her mind, "I've only been a Nephilim for two months."

"You ascended?" Isabelle asked. The Ascension ceremony was something she'd never seen, and hoped she didn't see the dark transformation ones that Johnathan was conducting.

"Is there any other way for a Mundane to become a Shadowhunter?" Sophie asked.

"No. Though in my time, Ascension is banded. It's been deemed too dangerous by the Clave."

Sophie smiled knowingly, "In the days leading up to my Ascension, my fiancé Gideon Lightwood was in a constant state of nerves. He was convinced I'd die and that he'd be left alone and loveless."

Lightwood, it struck a nerve deep within Isabelle, "Sophie is your name actually Sophia?"

"Yes why?" Sophie answered.

Isabelle thought carefully about her response if she revealed her last name it would also reveal Alec's, "No reason, except it is my middle name."

"Maybe we are related, but you and your friends refuse to reveal you surnames. Though I understand, I don't think I'd want to meet my however many Great, Grandchildren."

Isabelle laughed, "I certainly agree."

"Now Isabelle is there anything you would like to do?" Sophie asked.

"Well I'd like to see how well I can fight wearing this dress."

"Let me show you to the training room."

* * *

_**A/N - Magnus Bane's arrival nearly always leads to complications. Any who I am still sick and I'm getting worse and strepsils and panadol have pretty much stopped helping to ease my pain. I don't think seeing City of Bones twice while I was sick was a good idea, but I really did enjoy the movie both times. So back to my story send reviews and suggestion! I also have ideas bubbling away, I just need to write them down.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: What you need to take into consideration (and along with an open mind) with this chapter is that is probable that in the real_ Mortal Instruments_ world that Sebastian/Jonathan probably didn't manage to raise a full new race of Demonic Nephilim (well if he did they died), because then I really doubt that Emma Carstairs and _The Dark Artifices_ would be at all a possibility because Sebastian/Jonathan would've have either turned everyone into Demonic Nephilim or killed them. Also if you've read the Plot/Synopsis for _The Dark Artifices_ it can be presumed, that all the bad guys from _The Mortal Instruments_ died. Also considering that Cassie is plotting a series called _The Wicked Powers_, around the two youngest Blackthorns it really does say that _The Mortal Instrumen_t bad guys died. Okay that's all continue with your reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Cadoc still couldn't understand how she could be alive after all this time, after she had died in his arms as Deri had watched on in silence.

"Heulyn, I still do not understand how can you still be alive?"

She smiled it was the same smile Cadoc noticed, "My name Cadoc is Deryth. Not Heulyn, not Quennell, not Medeni. How am I still alive though was your question?"

Cadoc nodded.

"Well I think when I died the first time I passed into both Deri's human form and most importantly Deri's oak tree. I've stayed present in all of my carnations, but the soul and mind of my carnations have always fought me kept me hidden and unable to even let me acknowledge that I was still alive. I do not understand why Medeni let me out, she seemed strong willed. This body still retains her memories of her life before Alona summoned her, which is how I know of the courage she had growing up as an outcast in her own family."

Cadoc burst out in laughter, "Oh how I missed your ramblings and going off topic." He drew himself closer to her, resting his cold hand against her cheek

Deryth could feel herself blushing, due to the coldness of Cadoc's hands.

"Every time one of my carnations passed on from one to the next the oaks moved my power from each other to the next. I think that Deryth was more powerful than Alona thought and when the power past it formed the portal bringing the Nephilim we required to our timeline and when that happened I awoke inside Deryth. Only a few short days afterwards I awoke and I then I understood everything, that very day I started my journey here, knowing I would find you at the end of it. I intended to fulfil my promise this time Cadoc, and I will free you. Once you are free we can take over the world, and unleash the power of the Dryw's on the world."

"Like we said we would," Cadoc smiled hopefully. "Because even if you were successful in freeing me of my curse, you would still retain the Power of the Great Dryw of the Oak and we could use it to assure that no mythical creature other than Faerie's walk this earth again."

"So the King of the Seelie Court did agree to our request?" Deryth asked.

"Yes and for the past 1000 years he has deceived his entire court, and the Fair Folk cannot lie."

Deryth smiled, "Now all that must be done is sacrifice the two Nephilim who have been scared to love, because that is only reasons mythical creatures have survived so long. Though Nephilim and Downworlders do not see eye to eye, they have protected each other. Also the Nephilim do not see that they too are mythical creatures."

"Shall I request a meeting of Aelfric?" Cadoc asked.

"I think it would be wise, he must be informed that I have returned, and plans need to made on how to convince his armies to turn against…what did you call them again?"

"The Accords."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" a flustered Magnus waved his hands around in the air as he tried to make sense of Tessa and Will talking over the top of each other. "One at a time, please, Tessa start from the beginning."

Will crossed his arms grumpily and sunk into the sitting room chair, annoyed that Magnus had chosen Tessa to tell him the full story. Hadn't Will proved, to Magnus that he could be trusted?

"Well these four Shadowhunters and a werewolf, just showed up outside the institute. They won't tell us their last names, or what their purpose is for being here, or anything about where they are from but the place and the year" Tessa answered Magnus.

Magnus gestured to speak but Tessa kept talking, "They were blabbering on about Ithuriel and Heavenly Fire. Not to mention runes that aren't in the book of grey."

"Tessa, I am sure there is a logically explanation for this," Magnus replied.

"That is exactly what I said," Will answered. "Though she refuses to listen and if I remember correctly you wanted to help them when Alec looked injured."

"That was until I discovered that he'd been burnt by Jace –"

Will cut her off mid-sentence, "And that Magnus is when the Ithuriel and Heavenly fire business started."

Magnus closed his eyes trying to make some sort of sense of the situation, "So we have four Shadowhunters and a werewolf from the future."

"The werewolf was once a Shadowhunter" Tessa added.

"Okay so four Shadowhunters a werewolf who was a Shadowhunter, Ithuriel, Heavenly fire, runes that aren't in the book of grey and neither of you cared to mention that they all seem to know who I am."

The words felt like a slap across to face to both Will and Tessa.

"Magnus we didn't know" Will explained.

"Well," Magnus paused. "That is entirely understandable. Seeing as they only told you where they were from and the year. So why do you want my help, because Church and I were having a lovely time packing for New York City and I did warn I'd blow up the Institute if I were disturbed."

"You like a good mystery Magnus, you always have and that is why you are here," Will shrugged standing up. "If you didn't like a good mystery, you would not have helped me when I was cursed."

"You were not cursed though" Tessa argued.

Will shook his head, "Because I thought I was cured, I was. As the belief that you are cursed is a curse itself."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way," Tessa grumbled.

"Okay you probably have something you want me to do for you today, but before you ask of it, is there anything you would like to add to your list of reasons why the future Shadowhunters worry you?" Magnus inquired.

"They look like us and they fight like us," the voice was quiet and soft and it floated from the doorway.

Magnus, Will and Tessa looked up to see Cecily standing in the doorway in training gear. Her right arm black with _Iratzes_.

"Cece, what happened. What do you mean?"

"Wait you didn't notice?" Cecily's blue eyes alight with disbelief.

"Well I guess, Alec does sort of have me eyes and Isabelle kinda looks like you, even though she's much taller. That I however think is just pure coincidence, and your arm what happened?"

"Isabelle challenged me to fight her," Cecily shrugged. "I was sure I could beat her."

"Well I've met Isabelle, and she looked like she'd been training her entire life. Not for five months like you have."

Magnus pondered the appearances of the Shadowhunters that he had met. Jace didn't appear to look like any of the Shadowhunters that lived in the institute, especially not with his molten gold eyes and golden sun hair. Clary's hair was the same shade as Henry's but it was possible that was pure coincidence. Isabelle and Alec however their appearances couldn't be coincidence, they'd have to be related to either William of Cecily. Having met the Herondale sibling's mother he knew there was no other way for the blue eyes or black hair to have been inherited.

Magnus looked around for parchment and a quil to dictate a letter to himself – because he appeared to be alive in the future – so that his future self could make arrangements to return to 1879 and provide the answers that they didn't have.

"The blonde one said he had to go warn his Parabati do you know anything about that?" Magnus asked.

There was a knock on the sitting room door.

"Come in," Tessa called.

The door swung open and there he was the Shadowhunter that they'd been the talking about the one that looked exactly like Will – Alec.

"Um, Charlotte said you'd be in here. I just came to –" the young Shadowhunters blue eyes met Magnus's green cat eyes. Alec's eyes were full of a hurt and anger that Magnus couldn't understand. He didn't even want to dare think that he'd hurt this Shadowhunter in anyway in the future.

The figure of the golden eyed Jace came up beside Alec and after a quick glance into the room took Alec's arm and pulled him away. Magnus remembered Jace's word's like he'd only just spoken them, _"I need to go warn my Parabati." _The words stung now. Had Jace meant that he wanted to warn his Parabati about him, Magnus?

"What was that?" Will asked flabbergasted.

"I have no idea," Magnus replied as he folded the parchment in half and slipped it into his pocket. "I however intend to find out."

* * *

**A/N - So what did you guys think? I'm actually really happy about this chapter. If you have any suggestions, queries, concerns, or just approvals - please use the review box. I honestly do strive off of reviews when I get them. I also know I am a fast writer, but that's because I usually get writers block and this time I haven't and being a fast writer doesn't mean that I don't like reviews, because I do. (Also if you skipped the Disclaimer please read it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting over being sick.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"What was that about?!" Will asked as he slammed Jace up against the training room wall, ignoring the burning in his hands.

Jace pushed back and Will fell to the floor, "What was what about?"

"Your Parabati and Magnus?" Will asked getting up and preparing for a possible round two.

"Magnus hurt him, broke him. I don't like seeing my Parabati hurt, because it hurts me to. I'm sure you know the feeling," Jace answered.

Will drew his Seraph blade from his weapons belt.

"Oh you like to fight when you talk, well good so do I!" Jace answered drawing out his own. Clary for some reason had been carrying his Seraph blade in her backpack.

"My Parabati is all but dead and I am not discussing my Parabati problems with you Goldie."

"Goldie?" Jace laughed. "That's a really good one, but I've heard better."

Will lunged forward with Seraph blade and Jace only just managed to duck in time to miss. He swerved around and came back to face an astonished Jace.

"How, how did you do that?"

"Anticipation," Jace mocked. "A common Shadowhunter trait, which you unfortunately appear to lack."

Will lashed out again and Jace reacted with his own Blade.

"So what about Magnus, I wanted proper answers. Not these half answer, half cryptic clues you seem to be providing me and my friends with."

"If I were to tell you the truth, about who I am, or why I want to kill Magnus, you wouldn't understand. That I don't think you'd want to understand."

"I understand plenty and probably more than you ever will. If you had seen what I have seen, you think and act differently around me."

Jace swerved to miss another well aimed jab from Will, "Then it appears we have more in common than I originally thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked as he finally managed to knock Jace's Seraph blade from his hand.

"Half answers and cryptic clues," Jace answered as he caught Will of guard and knocked him to the floor. Picking up Will's seraph blade he examined the handle. It had the same vertical crack in it that his did.

"What's your blade's name?"

"Zachariah," Will answered gruffly as if it was something he hadn't wanted acknowledged.

"Funny that mines named Zachariah as well. I've always wondered what Brother Zachariah would say if I told him my Seraph blade had the same name as him."

Will got up from the ground and snatched his Seraph blade back from Jace, "Don't speak about Brother Zachariah like you know him."

"And ladies and gentleman that is the answer I was looking for. I saw the way you stormed out of the library when I said his name yesterday."

"Like I said don't speak about Brother Zachariah."

"Why? He's just a Silent Brother I don't think he'd care."

Will kicked out and knocked Jace back to the ground. Bending over him he whispered through gritted teeth, "You will not speak about Jem Carstairs like that again, or the Angel help me I will kill you."

"He was your Parabati wasn't he?" Clary's voice drifted through the room. "It was you and Tessa he was talking about, when I asked him about his life as before the Brotherhood and the _Herondales_."

Will let go of Jace who quickly ran to Clary's side taking up a defensive strategy.

"What do you mean by that?" Will was still agitated with Jace, but curious about his Parabati's future.

"He said there were two people that he would give his life to protect. It was after I'd saved Jace. Brothers Zachariah and Enoch were trying to heel him and I asked him why he was so willing to help Jace and he said that-"

"Clary," Jace whispered. "I don't want him to know."

Clary kissed his cheek softly, "If he knows maybe we'll get to go home, maybe he knows how we can stop Jonathan. If he trusts us, they'll all trust us."

Jace's gold eyes held Clary's green ones for a few precious moments before he risked everything.

"What do you not want me to know?" Will asked, as he watched the so public display of affection between Clary and Jace. Maybe it was different where they came from. If he even dared try that with Tessa he didn't even want to consider the problems that would arise.

"Who I am," Jace replied. "Who I really am, who we all really are."

"Then who are you?"

Jace picked up his _own_ Seraph blade and examined the crack. The Seraph blade had come with the box of possession's he'd gotten from Amatis of his Fathers, along with the letters and copy of A Tale Of Two Cities – and he now knew who'd that'd been passed on from.  
Jace looked up into Will's blue eyes, "Someone I don't think you ever considered meeting. I'm Jonathan Herondale, your great-great-great-Grandson."

Will's blue eyes sparked with horror and worry, "Then who do Isabelle and Alec belong to?"

* * *

_**A/N - I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than others, I just feel it would've lost it's importance if I'd tacked another story on to it. I was going to but it didn't feel right. I also re-wrote it about ten times before I settled on what I wanted to write, that's why it took so long to arrive. Review please lovlies.**_

_**K. x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry this took so long, have been bulked down by school. Haven't had much time to do much of anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Alexander!" a tepid voice called after Alec as he ducked out the gates of the Institute. He was trying to escape Magnus who was still there and he was also trying to escape his own feelings of neglect and hurt that Magnus's presence brought out in him. Alec didn't answer the person who called after him and just kept on walking.

"Alexander!" the voice called again.

Alec stopped this time and turned to face the person who was calling him. Turning resulted in Gabriel running straight into him and them both falling onto the cobblestones.

"You need to look where you are going," Alec said gruffly as he detangled himself from his Great-Great-Great-Grandfather.

"Sorry about that," Gideon answered getting up and extending his hand to help Alec. "I started running to catch up with you. I did not expect you to stop and turn around."  
"Well no one other than Jace ever expects me to stop when the call after me," Alec answered. "By the way it's Alec, not Alexander. The only people who call me Alexander are my parents, the Silent Brothers and…and Magnus."

"Well as much as I don't particularly like Magnus, he calls everyone other than Tessa by their full name," Gabriel answered.

"And Clary and Jace," Alec tacked on.

"I do not want you to feel like I'm snooping through your life, but what happened between you and Magnus?"

Alec shook his head, "Nothing that any member of the Clave from Victorian London would understand."

"Oh," Gabriel responded feeling hurt.

"I do know however how it feels to be neglected," Alec replied noticing how Gabriel looked hurt but his response. "I saw how you acted around Charlotte in the library."

"Neglected is an understatement," Gabriel sighed. "Since my Father died everything and anything that has gone wrong in the Lightwood family has been blamed on me, or I have blamed myself."

"You'd get along well with my sister," Alec answered.

"After the way she attacked Cecily, I'm not sure I won't to get along with her."

Alec had to keep himself from laughing. He'd witnessed the fight between Cecily and Isabelle. Despite their height difference, Alec was sure that Cecily was where Isabelle got her determination and sassy attitude from.

"Do you know anything about the future of the Lightwoods?" Gabriel asked looking down at the cobblestones as they walked.

Alec who hadn't been able to find much history on the Lightwoods in the New York Institute archives didn't understand what Gabriel was going on about, "What do you mean exactly about the Lightwoods future?"

"Did they ever redeem themselves in the eyes of the clave after everything my Father did?"

"What did he do?"  
"Something that left the Lightwoods as the laughing stock, of the Shadowhunter world."

"I guess so then," Alec replied still pissed that his Father was now Inquisitor. "Our new Inquisitor is a Lightwood."

Gabriel smiled, his green eyes lighting up with pride. "Do you know who his ancestors are?"

Alec nodded. "You and Cecily Herondale."

It took Gabriel a few moments to process the information, "So you're telling me that my great, however many greats it is grandchild is Inquisitor?"

Alec nodded, "Robert Lightwood is your Great-Great Grandson. His four children are your Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren."

"The Lightwood line lives on!" Gabriel cheered with a spring in his step.

Alec sighed, "Maybe not for much longer."

Gabriel stopped a few paces in front of Alec and turned concern for his families future written all over his face, "Alec what do you mean by '_not for much longer'_?"

"Because Max was killed by Clary's brother. Jace will eventually decide that in his heart he is a Herondale. Izzy will eventually marry and change her last name, and as for me I'm still in love with Magnus Bane. I'm also sure that I always will be."

"I should've known," the New York accent was thick but Alec recognized it instantly. Looking over Gabriel's shoulder there he was Magnus, bundled up in coats and scarfs, but still there none the less. His Magnus. His glitter covered and nearly always self-absorbed Magnus.

"Magnus" Alec smiled.

"Hello Alexander."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Gabriel said again pacing up and down the street in front of Alec and Magnus. "Let me get this straight. My Great-Great-Great Grandson is in love with a Warlock?"

"Yes," Magnus said again leaning up against the tree on the footpath.

"And you're Magnus Bane from the future?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Magnus yawned growing tired of Gabriel. He always grew tired of Gabriel and wasn't pleased to be back in the same vicinity as him.

"And Alec you said that Jace was a Lightwood but he is actually a Herondale?"

"More or less. He was adopted, he considers himself a Lightwood, but after spending some time here with Will I think he'll see what Brother Zachariah has been saying all along. That Jace is more a Herondale than he thinks he is."

"Either way _a _Herondale is _a_ Lightwood,"

"Yes!" Magnus and Alec replied together.

Gabriel smiled deviously and spun on his heel and started sprinting towards the Institute.

Alec looked over at Magnus still unsure what to say about his presence here, "What was that?"

"War breaking out between the Herondales and Lightwoods. Will and Gabriel are as far from being brothers as Clary and Jonathan are from being loving siblings."

Alec didn't even process what Magnus had said before he found himself running flat out after Gabriel.

* * *

"BY THE ANGEL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Jace yelled as he tried to pull Will off of Gabriel.

Alec who had Gabriel by the arm gave his Parabati a death stare and yelled back, "HOW THE HELL WAS I TO KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!"

Jace couldn't shrug in the position he was in, but he made a sincere facial expression and hoped Alec got the message.

The fight between Will and Gabriel had progressed to the entrance hall of the Institute, after the four of them had fallen down numerous flights of stairs.

"Has Clary by any chance thought of a rune to block people from hitting each other?" Alec asked hopefully.

"No!" Jace replied through gritted teeth as he tugged at Will again. No lucky and this time Will managed to get out of his grip and lunged at Gabriel and Alec. Alec let go of Gabriel in time to dodge out of the way as Gabriel and Will rolled around on the floor.

"What by the Angel's name did you say to him?" Jace asked.

"I told him who I was and who you were," Alec shrugged. "I didn't think this would happen."

Jace looked down at his feet and said softly, "Well neither did I."

At that moment a flood of Shadowhunters entered the Entrance Hall, and by the ages of the members of the group and their graying hair they knew that whatever happened next wasn't going to end well. Then the Institute doors flung open and the last person Jace wanted to see right now was standing there.

"Did you know about this?" Jace asked Alec.

"I was getting to telling you."

* * *

_**A/N - As Counsel it was in Charlotte's mandate to tell the Clave. Reviews please lovlies, I love hearing what you have to ssay**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry 'bout the wait everyone. :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Deryth and Cadoc were escorted through the Fay courts by a young bright red haired and fully blue eyed Faerie maid named Rhyannon, to King Aelfric's throne room.

"Aelfric" Deryth said coolly as they arrived in the room. "Rhyannon you are allowed to leave."

The maid nodded politely before leaving the throne room quickly.

"Quennell" Aelfric answered looking up from the scroll in his long ivy fingers, his spring green eyes meeting Deryth's violet ones.

"My name Aelfric is Deryth," Deryth answered.

"It does not make a difference what your name is to me Deryth, I just want your assurance that you can give me the world."

Deryth cackled, "I can give you more than the world, I can give you Pandemonium if you so desire."

Aelfric's green eyes widened, "With control of Pandemonium I could, I mean we could rid the world of Shadowhunters. Could we not?"

Deryth looked to Cadoc who was behind her for an answer, "Once I am free of my curse, I assure you this world and Pandemonium will be yours and yours alone."

"And what of the mundanes?" Aelfric asked curiously.

"They are to be left in peace, they are not to know" Cadoc replied. "Because once I am freeded they will once again be my kin and I want their safety assured from you Aelfric."

Aelfric nodded, "I cannot lie Cadoc, I can twist the truth and I have done so for one thousand years, so I assure you that your kin will be protected."

"Thank you Aelfric."

"Now Aelfric," Deryth began, "Would your knights willingly choose to turn against the Accords?"

"The summer court knights, maybe. I was born to lead the winter court knights and at my command they will follow you into battle and if the summer court do not comply they will slaughter them."

"Good," Deryth answered.

"When and where do you want me to assemble my forces?"

"In two weeks and three days,' time in the shadows of Stone Henge. Where King Arthur himself went to war."

"It will be done then Quennell."

"Deryth" Deryth breathed.

"Do not lie to yourself Quennell, you are aware of you true name, you always have been. You are the Great Dryw of the Forrest the time to embrace your legacy is now, as we enter a war together to free the world of children of the night, children of the moon, Nephilim and eventually Demons."

Deryth smiled, "To you alone I will be Quennell, my Liège."

* * *

Clary could still hear the yelling. Luke. Jace. Alec. Isabelle. Will. Gabriel. Charlotte. _Both, _Magnus's (New York City Magnus had made quite a spectacle of himself when he burst through the front doors of the London Institute, according to Jace). The Inquisitor Pontmercy and voices she couldn't recognise. She leant against the wooden wall, her hands were over her ears and her head against her knees as she tried to block out the yelling.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked.

Clary looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see, the one she knew would be least sympathetic to her situation – Tessa.

"No and if you must know it's your fault that I feel like this."

Tessa looked taken back from the statement, "How exactly is this, my fault?"

Clary took a deep breath, "It was you who asked Magnus to come to the Institute. I know it wasn't Will. He's stated it more than once since the yelling began."

"Well I apologize for that. I had hoped that Magnus would make some sense of the situation, I take it you know he's rather good at that?"

Clary wanted to laugh at what Tessa had said, because a lot of the time Magnus did make the situation worse –especially when Alec was involved. "I'm afraid to say that, that isn't always true. I've known him to make more mess of a situation, than help solve it."

Tessa looked at Clary defeated, "Well I guess warlocks do change over time so that they can fit into the era that they live in. I hope that I don't change as much as Magnus has."

"Wait, you're a Warlock?" Clary asked shocked.

Tessa nodded, "And it is something I am still coming to terms with." Absentmindedly her hand went to the Clockwork Angel around her neck, "Watching my husband die, watching my children die, while I still live, while I don't age."

Clary didn't know if she was supposed to feel sympathetic towards Tessa's situation or not, "I thought that Warlocks couldn't have children?"

"Well up until today, I did not hold much hope is having children either."

Remembering what Brother Zachariah had said and what had happened between Jace and Will in the training room earlier, "You and Will?"

Tessa nodded.

"Well I take it you Will has told you about Jace by now?"

Tessa nodded again, "And Alec and Isabelle."

"Don't forget Max," Clary whispered trying to hold back tears about the eleven year old.

"Pardon?" Tessa asked.

"Max Lightwood. He's Alec, Isabelle and Jace's little brother. My older brother killed him in Idris, not that long ago."

"Jace's little brother?"

Clary shrugged, "Alec, Izzy, Max and Jace. They're more than just friends, their siblings. The Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse adopted him."

Tessa took a deep breath, "Well I should be thankful. Despite everything that has happened and is apparently going to happen between Will and Gabriel that the Lightwoods take my Grandson in to their care and love him like a son. They are cousins after all."

"Cousins?" Clary's voice was quiet.

Tessa smiled, "You see there is only one way that Alec and Isabelle could've inherited the black hair and the blue eyes."

"I thought they, well…" Clary trailed off and let Tessa continue.

"Through either Will or his sister Cecily, who in turn inherited it from their mother. Cecily however is being courted by Gabriel Lightwood and Jace's last name is Herondale."

"Actually Jace's last name is Lightwood," Clary replied. "But like Amatis I hope that his time with Will might make him re-think. Help him understand that he is a Herondale."

"You mean he doesn't even think he's a Herondale?"

"No," Clary smiled shaking her head.

"How can you be happy about something like that, the Herondales are a very honourable family?"

"Not from Jace's point-of-view and not from mine either, but that would be my Father's fault anyway."

"You're Father?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, Valentine Morgenstern and its better you don't know, because I really don't want the future altered. Because trust me if they future was altered, I wouldn't exist and Jace wouldn't exist."

"How?"

"If the future was changed the children born of my mother Jocelyn Fairchild and Jace's father Stephen Herondale would be cousins," Clary paused before adding. "That I'm sure of."

"Well maybe I don't want to know," Tessa considered.

"I didn't think you would and seeing as you're a Warlock you'll probably be witness to all of this occurring. So you'll understand the horrors in my life one day, maybe."

"I hope I can understand that and why you and Jace are bound to my Angel Ithuriel."

"Maybe we can meet again in the future when everything makes sense to you."

"I would like that Clary," Tessa smiled. "I also could not help but notice that you seem to be a little left out."

"Left out about what?" Clary asked.

"Well Jace, Alec and Isabelle have met their Great-Great-Great Grandparents and you haven't met yours. I think I could help."

"How? There aren't any Morgenstern's here and Charlotte is the only Fairchild."

"Well Charlotte is married and her last name is actually Branwell. However when her child is born, they'll be named Fairchild because she is the Consul."

"She's pregnant?" Clary asked.

"Yes and she's rather good at hiding it. Anyway, I think that she and her husband Henry are your grandparents"

"Other than their Child's last name going to be Fairchild, do you have any other evidence to back up your assumption?" Clary asked.

"Your mother's first name and your ginger hair, it is the exact same shade as Henry's."

Clary smiled.

"Would you like to meet Henry, I think you might be able to cheer him up," Tessa extended her hand to help Clary up.

Clary took Tessa's hand with a smile.

"Thank you Tessa"

"My pleasure Clary."

* * *

"Rhyannon we have to go, we have to run" Meliorn said tugging at his sisters hand as they fled from the Winter court hidden beneath the River Thames.

"Meliorn, you don't mean that do you?" Rhyannon asked,

Meliorn sighed, "We are Fay Rhyannon, and we cannot lie. You must understand that by now."

Rhyannon looked in to her brothers moss green eyes, "I do understand that, but King Aelfric has been lying to us all along. He is in league with that Dryw and that Child of the Night."

"Rhyannon I know, I know. That is why we have to go to the Summer court, we must warn them. The Queen must be warned that King Aelfric will kill her Knights if she does not take up arms with him," Meliorn replied. "Come on, before the court realise that we are gone."

"What about the Nephilim? They need to be warned to."

"You expect me to warn that Herondale after what he did to me?"

Rhyannon shook her head, "But Meliorn, despite everything that happened between the two of you, they need to be warned. They are in danger Brother."

Meliorn's eyes widened, "Fine you go to the London Institute, warn them and then meet me at the fountain in Hyde Park to enter the Summer court."

Rhyannon nodded and pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek, before she began to run in the opposite direction to where Meliorn was headed.

* * *

_**A/N - Okay so you have fun talking about Meliorn's sister. Review please, they do help, despite my writers block.**_

_**K. x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I was disappointed with my last chapter to. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Well," said Tessa. "This is as far as I can go Clary. Please be careful with Henry, since he was crippled he's become a recluse. We only ever see him at breakfast and dinner and he only ever talks to Charlotte."

"Then how can you be sure he'll talk to me?" Clary asked.

Tessa smiled, "You're a lot like him Clary, and you create things don't you?"

Clary shrugged, "Well yeah, runes I guess," Clary hesitated then added "I draw as well, but that is about it."

"Well Henry is a scientist; he does basically the same thing. He and Magnus invented the portal and he created this thing that can detect demons."

Without thinking Clary added under her breath, "And kills them."

"Pardon?" Tessa asked.

"Sensor's exist in my time to. I used one to kill a ravener demon once."

"Tell him that please," Tessa smiled.

Clary felt slightly flustered, "Well if you think it'll help him."

Tessa looked down at her feet and then back up at Clary, their green and grey eyes meeting, "Clary your our; I mean my last hope to help Henry."

"I can't promise you anything Tessa, but I will try."

Tessa hand touched Clary's arm softly, "Thank you Clary."

* * *

Magnus shook his head as he examined himself, he knew he was flamboyant but even he knew he had obviously gone one step to far in the future.

"Done critiquing yourself?" hearing himself speak to him was one thing, but in a different accent was another.

Looking up into his own eyes he replied, "I assure you, I'm not going to allow that to happen. Fair to boisterous for my liking."

He then watched as he burst into a fit of laughter, right in front of him.

"May I ask what I find so funny?" Magnus asked, but all it got him in reply was more laughter.

Eventually he watched himself calm down. "Firstly, believe yourself – as in me – that this," he indicated his clothing and his appearance, "Is going to happen if you like it or not, as will plenty of other things. So suck it up and let it happen, because it is inevitable."

He waved a hand in his own face, "That's what I'd like to know, what _'the other things'_ are?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he grinned cheekily.

Magnus folded his arms across his chest, "Then explain to me _Bane_ why Alexander resents me?"

A smile curved on Magnus lips, "Okay so I'll call you Magnus and you'll call me Bane. Is that what you are implying?"

"Undoubtedly, yes. However please do not change the topic, why does Alexander resent me?"

Magnus shrugged and sat down in one of the all too familiar Library chairs. "Magnus he doesn't resent you. He resents me. The only thing he resents about you is that you look like me and remind him of me."

"Oh I do believe that I had not noticed Bane," Magnus exclaimed.

"You may be me, but you aren't the Magnus that Alec hates okay?"

"Well," Magnus paused. "What about Jace?"

"Jace Lightwood or if you prefer Jace Herondale, will continue to hate all who is me with a passion for hurting his Parabati."

"Herondales," Magnus breathed, images of William flashed before his eyes.

"I know that you know that Herondales will do anything, to protect their Parabati's. No matter the risks involved. I know you can appreciate that."

"I do and Will hasn't gotten over James's death yet."

Magnus answered glumly, "He never gets over Jem's death and neither does Tessa, nor does she get over his."

"Well maybe it is best that like you say let the inevitable occur, but one last question what is James's fate?"

"He is still bound to the Brotherhood, I, we keep looking for a cure but haven't found one yet."

Magnus asked himself one last hopeful question, "Has he given up hope?"

Magnus shook his head as he stood up and headed towards the door, "As long as Tessa still walks the earth he will not give up hope. She is his hope."

As he watched himself leave the library Magnus whispered, "As he is hers."

* * *

The Institute basement look as if was the night sky as the room was dark, except for the witchlight stones on the wall that looked like stars in the sky.

"Hello?" Clary called into the darkness. The response she got was what sounded like something – like a tool – hitting the concrete floor.

"Tessa Gray, I will tell you once and I will tell you again. Please leave me alone," the voice to Clary was one a distraught man, who had lost hope in his life. She now understood why Tessa wanted her help so badly, but really could she convince him of who she was to him?

"I'm not Tessa," Clary replied. Her hand slipped into her dress pocket and retrieved her own witchlight stone that blazed blue, like those one the walls, in the darkness. Clary walked slowly across the room till she found a man slumped in a wheelchair, a wrench near the wheel of his chair and what looked like a blue print in his hand.

Henry watched Clary with curiosity as he approached her, "I take it you are one of Shadowhunters, from the Future?"

"Yes I am, it is a delight to finally meet you Henry," Clary said with a smile.

Henry scoffed, "Delight to meet me? I am the biggest fool of all the Nephilim. I can't even understand why Charlotte continues to stay married to me."

"I don't think you're a fool Henry, because where I come from you are the greatest saviour of the Nephilim race. Albeit no one knows it, but now I want to change that."

"Please leave, Tessa has just sent you down here as a last resort to make me feel better. I have told her enough times that nothing is going to make me feel better, as long as I am confined to this monstrosity." He shook the wheelchair as he spoke.

"I used a sensor to kill a Ravener Demon once, threw it down its throat. Jace and I never really did figure out why that happened though," Clary hoped an attempt to talk absentmindedly over a normal topic from 2007, might coerce Henry to reply.

Henry didn't look up from his blueprints which were now in his lap, "It's because it has runes on it. Seraph blades have runes as do most Shadowhunter weapons. I suspect that the Ravener choked on the runes, similarly to how it dies when stabbed through the heart with a weapon covered in runes."

"See one of your inventions was worthwhile and we still use them in the future. Also from what I've heard since I arrived here, so has another."

Henry covered his face in hands, "If I were to believe you, what is your name actually?"

"Clarrisa Fairchild, everyone just calls me Clary though."

"Fairchild?"

"Yes, like my mother and her Father and his parents and you get the idea."

The expression on Henry's face as he spoke was a mix of confusion and hope, "You took your mother's maiden name. Was she the consul when you were born? What about your Father?"

"My Mom was never the consul and I doubt she'd ever choose to be if asked. As for my Father the last thing I wanted is to be associated with the Morgenstern's, despite everything the Silent Brothers might say."

"I assure you that choosing Fairchild as your surname is a wise decision. They are a wise and respected family; you should feel honoured to be a member of that family."

"I do feel honoured Henry, however I feel more honoured and privileged to be a Branwell."

Henry's face washed over to what Clary assumed was the first smile it had seen in months, "I'd heard whispers that members of your group were related to those who live in this Institute. I did not however hold much hope for one of you to be related to myself and Charlotte."

"I am," Clary replied. "And I need to thank you Henry, because my life actually makes sense now. Now that I know why my gift is so unique, so special. I know because the only reason I got it was because Barnwell's are creators, inventors, revolutionaries and though not so many have called either of us that. That is what we are."

"What could you mean?"

"Do you have a Stele handy, I lost mine in Lake Lyn and still don't have a new one?"

* * *

"Beware Henry this may not work," Clary warned

"Nonsense Clary! If what you say is true and when you draw runes they are sevenfold their normal power this should work. Even if it should've been done months ago."

Clary knew she'd gone one step to far now telling him about her gift with runes, though she did succeed where Tessa had failed and cheered him up. So now she had to hope that if the _Iratze _failed that he remained cheerful anyway.

Having a Stele in her hand was one of the most familiar things in the world now, as was drawing an _Iratze_.

She drew the run careful over Henry's heart and could feel as his heart rate increased, and she knew it was because of the possibility of being able to walk again. To be what he was trained to be once again, a Shadowhunter. She knew that if a Shadowhunter was torn from being able to kill demons and be the hunter they were it would kill them. The way that Henry had been perceived by Tessa, was far from how Clary saw him. She saw the marks of past runes on his body; she knew he was fighter just like the rest of them. The rune glowed gold, like it always did as it sunk into Henry's skin.

Clary took a step back and watched Henry closely, "Feel any different?"

Henry smiled up at her, "Well even if it doesn't work Clary, it was really worth giving it a try."

Clary smiled happy that he being optimistic as she reached out for his hand, "Well we might as well see if you can stand up."

"One thing, before we try that, a balance rune might be of great use."

Clary nodded in agreement. She then knelt down and drew the rune, plus a stamina and strength rune.

"Thank You Clary."

Clary shook her head as she took Henry's hand in hers "Please don't thank me yet Henry."

"Thank you for trying at least, but I think I can feel my legs and feet."

"Well let's hope that, that means you will be able to walk again. Like they say though you need to learn to walk before you can run, so don't overdo yourself…if it works," Clary commented.

"Let's see then," Henry let go of Clary's hands and pushed up out of the wheelchair.

Clary grabbed Henry's arm to balance him – despite the rune – and she smiled as he took his first struggled step forward.

After a while Clary knew that the Iratze had finally done its job and that Henry could walk alone by himself again.

Then she heard the ear wrenching scream of a woman and then shouting, the voices of the shouters, shouting at Jace full of fear, concern and despair. The Stele dropped from Clary's hand onto the floor. The happiness she'd felt from helping Henry was now a distant memory, her pace picked up as she ran through the witchlight lit Institute halls.

* * *

**A/N - Review please! I'd love to hear your views about what you think about Henry and about why everyone may be shouting at Jace. Also have you worked out who Meliron's sister Rhyannon might be yet?**

_**K. x**_


End file.
